Twisted Fates
by Xalv- Blue flamed sky
Summary: Friends old and new alike are all connected in some way at least for these young friends that statement is true, Sora, Riku and Kairi the trio that stood together through it all are now facing the challenge of school and when familiar faces start cropping up they know it's going to be an interesting journey much different from their previous ones.
1. Chapter 1

Kairi Azure, Sora Ace, Riku Snow three best friends who had grown up together they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Axel Spark and Roxas Ivory brought together by fate who fast became friends and Namine Winterbe connected to them all but not really known at the same time. The unnamed one the mysterious individual yet to be discovered by them, what part could they possibly play in the lives of these six friends… they were soon to find out.


	2. New Beginnings Old Allies

_It's just one of those days when you don't want to wake up, everything is fucked everybody sucks, you don't really know why but you want to justify ripping someone's head off, no human contact and if you interact your life is on contract. Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker it's just one of those days. _

"Jesus Kairi I know you're not a morning person but seriously?" hearing the familiar voice of her best friend Kairi opened her eyes and found herself looking into the bright staring eyes of Sora Ace, "sorry my iPod is on shuffle I had to do something until you got your lazy bum out of bed" Sora jokingly grabbed at his chest and fell to the floor "ah my heart is wounded by your words" "slacking off as usual I see Sora and honestly Kairi I expected better of you" laughing Kairi turned to face her other best friend and gave a cheesy grin "I guess spending all my time with you two is starting to show" "hey do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position, not everyone gets to hang with two studs that have saved the world twice now you know" "which two studs would that be?" "low blow Kai low blow" laughing Kairi helped Sora up off the floor grabbed Riku by the arm and proceeded to march forward "well studs or not you guys are now going to be late for school come on!" and thus began the day like any other for the three best friends.

"Roxas yo wait up!" Roxas turned to see Axel running after him "hey is it true are you really leaving" ignoring him he carried on walking "Roxas what about the others" "they won't care, no one will miss me" "that's not true… I will" giving one quick glance back at Castle Oblivion Axel ran to catch up with him once more "well then looks like I'm coming with you I was thinking about transferring anyway" Roxas merely snorted in response "anyway it will be good to see if Sora and those guys have me memorised"

Chapter One

"Settle down class we have some new students waiting in the hallway and I would like to introduce them to you all" Roxas could hear the curious whispering of his new classmates from outside and started to feel a little uneasy, he was stood with Axel and two girls waiting for the go ahead from the teacher Axel looked relatively unbothered as did one of the girls but he noticed the crinkled forehead of the other and felt a little relief knowing he wasn't the only nervous one. Deciding they had a little time he cleared his throat and extended his hand out "hey I'm Roxas I've just transferred from the academy in Twilight Town" "Namine I've just transferred from Twilight too" taking another look Roxas noticed she was blonde and petit "I think I recognise you actually did you take art by any chance? There was a student who looked a lot like you she was very talented I had a couple of conversations with her but never got her name" Namine laughed lightly and nodded " I think I remember you too friends with Axel right?" before Roxas could reply he felt someone grab his arm and pull him. "Class this is Axel Spark and Roxas Ivory they've joined us from Twilight Town" Scanning the room Roxas spotted his cousin straight away (after all who could miss the trademark spikey hair all over the place) and his two friends giving them a quick wave he walked over to join them along with Axel "Roxas mum never said anything about you coming our way" "yeah well it wasn't exactly planned" "Sora you could of at least said hi first" "if there's one thing Sora will never have memorised it's to greet someone before fixing his curiosity" "Axel you too this year is going to be awesome" everyone laughed at Sora before turning their attention back to the front where the two female students were being introduced. "This is Namine Winterbe and Xalv Xion?" "Either is fine mam" "ok well with the introductions out the way why don't you two take a seat next to Roxas ad Axel and everyone turn to page 34".

Sora waved goodbye to Riku before splitting off with Kairi and the new addition of Axel, Roxas and Namine "so guys where are you living for the year?" "well I have an Uncle who lives here he said I could live with him and Roxas is cool to but I don't actually know where it is I've got the address though" "well Kairi and I were heading into town to grab some milkshakes if you guys want you can join us and we'll show you the way after?" "Sounds good to me what about you Roxas?" "Yeah I'm in Namine you joining us?" "If you guys don't mind" "that's agreed then". Kairi and Sora led the way talking idly occasionally bumping into each other and laughing, Axel walked slightly to the side admiring the sites of the Island he hadn't ever seen but had heard so much about while Roxas and Namine silently marched behind. Remembering their earlier conversation Roxas gently tapped Namine on the shoulder "you said about Axel earlier do you know him?" "Sort of he was friends with my step brother Demyx for a while so we'd talk every now and then" "oh ok what about Sora and Kairi?" "Well Kairi is actually my cousin but we haven't really seen each other the past few years, Sora I know through Kairi but also an online game we both used to play" "that's not too bad then at least you're not a complete stranger like that other new girl then" "yeah poor her maybe we should invite her to hang around with us sometime". Roxas didn't respond as they had arrived at their destination but he couldn't help but feel a small sense of joy at hearing Namine talk about spending more time together.

"So Kairi has blue eyes here asked you out yet or are you available?" Sora choked on the milkshake he was drinking while Kairi just laughed "ever the charmer Axel, me and Sora are just good friends and as for being available I'm not really looking for a date particularly one who can put my red locks to shame" Axel stuck his tongue out in reply and patted Sora on the arm "too bad champ looks like you're forever friend zoned" Sora could do nothing but cough hoping the choking at least covered for the furious blush he was trying to hide he stuck his middle finger up in reply, chuckling Axel stood up to get his friend some napkins while Kairi patted his back looking worried. "Hey bubble gum can I get a snog?" "Hey grease lightening how about a punch?" "Aw baby don't be like that just because you have icy blue hair doesn't mean you need to be an ice queen" "seriously dude get the hint back off" Axel turned to where he heard the confrontation and saw the new girl and a shady looking guy not that far from him, knowing where this could lead Axel wondered over putting his arm around her shoulder and making it look like he was giving her a hug he whispered "play along" before turning to face the guy "is this guy bothering you babe? Sorry I'm late I had to sort out an assignment with my English teacher" "oh no problem I was just trying to explain to this idiot that I didn't want a snog" sensing the anger in her tone the guy fled out the door leaving Axel trying not to laugh in his place. "Thanks for helping me out there Axel right?" "Huh oh yeah that's me Xalv I believe wasn't it?" smiling slightly she nodded before realising he still had his arm round her, blushing slightly she moved a little "thanks again Axel I better skedaddle see you around" "oh ok bye".

"Alright guys we'll see you nice and early tomorrow don't be late or Kairi will be on your case" Axel waved goodbye to Sora and Kairi while Roxas waved shyly to Namine before both disappeared into the house. Namines house was a little earlier leaving Sora and Kairi walking back together they only lived a couple blocks away from each other but Sora always insisted on taking her to the door unless it was Friday in which case they along with Riku when he was free would camp out at the others house. "Hey Kairi do you think we should invite the other three to mine this weekend?" "Considering two of them are our cousins and the other is best friends yeah" "Well in that case did you want to hang at mine for a bit today just us?" "Yeah sure just let me grab some stuff from mine and I'll head over" giving her his trademark grin he nodded happily "alright I'll see you in a bit then" giving her a quick hug goodbye he ran off at high speed "Sora Ace you idiot be careful!" but he didn't hear leaving her shaking her head and laughing Kairi headed inside.

Sora rushed home as quickly as he could he wanted to shower and change into something nice before Kairi turned up, even though the two only ever ended up goofing around on games or watching films Sora liked to make an effort for the girl he had loved since childhood. Finding the house empty Sora sent a quick text letting Kairi know he would be in the shower and to let herself in once she arrived. Three changes of clothes and a quick spray of cologne Sora plopped himself down on the sofa grinning happily at his best friend "so the parents are away for the night and left money for take away care to join me in feasting on Cid's classic pizza?" "Stuffed crust?" "Do you even need to ask?" laughing Kairi dialled the number and ordered the usual Monstro Olympia Pizza stuffed crust and 100 Acre cookies to share. "Cid said he'll be with us in an hour they're pretty busy and Wakka called in sick something about a Blitzball injury" "that's fine what did you want to do for an hour?" Kairi gave him a sly look before moving in closer to him and whispering in his ear "you know what I really want to do even though I probably shouldn't...JUST DANCE!" laughing evilly at making him jump Kairi switched on the Wii and started up Just Dance "oh bitch please it is on!" and so for the next hour the two jumped and wiggled away.

Meanwhile Roxas found himself jumping and wiggling his way out of the grasp of Axel's over affectionate two year old cousin who had decided Roxas was her new favourite person/toy "Roxie Roxie Roxie can you play tea party with me?" "um I'm not really sure about that maybe Axel wants to play he could be the mad hatter" "but Roxie I want you to play pwease?" pulling a sad pout and tugging at his sleeve Roxas found himself unable to resist and so five minutes later he was sat around a small table pretending to pour tea and addressing dolls. "Well well well how the mighty have fallen if the girls at school could see you now hey stud" Axel was casually leaning against the doorway to his cousins room and couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him, "yeah I don't think I would be quite the pantie dropper if they saw me like this" "Axel what's a pantie dropper?" "oh crap don't repeat that, ignore you ever heard that kid" "mum says crap is a naughty word I'm telling on you" "way to go Roxas now we're both going to be in hot water" "yeah maybe we should sneak out while we can and wait for it to blow over" "good idea" "AXEL SPARK YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER!" "Oh great you make your escape I'll try and smooth it over give me a text in like half hour or something". So Roxas found himself walking around a town he didn't really know unsure what to do and with no-one to call, checking in his pockets he felt some change and decided to find somewhere to grab a snack and wait it out. Eventually stumbling upon a small café called The Shack he stepped into the small line and examined the menu "try the chicken BLT it's amazing" Roxas gave a small shout of surprise and jumped slightly as his thoughts of food was interrupted by a quiet but familiar voice "Namine geez you frightened the life out me" "sorry I didn't mean to you just looked lost at what to get so I thought I'd offer some help" Namine replied shyly looking meekly at her feet "oh no it's fine just didn't expect to bump into you here but yeah I was a bit lost thanks I'll take your advice, is that what you're having?" "yep it's my usual along with a chocolate brownie delight milkshake" raising an eyebrow curiously Roxas made no reply moving to the cashier to order "hi can I have two chicken BLTs and two chocolate brownie delight milkshakes and a banoffe sundae please? Holding his hand up to prevent Namine protesting he handed over his change and proceeded to a table with Namine following. "Roxas you didn't have to do that let me give you some money for my half" "Namine it's fine you can just get the next time" "but I wait next time?" "Well you did say about spending more time together and I'd like to think we'll be friends so yeah next time" finding no response Namine simply nodded and smiled "so what brings you out here anyway?" "Oh mums out for the night and I didn't feel like cooking so I was going to grab this and then head home watching crappy films. What about you? Why aren't you with Axel?" "mishap with his toddler cousin I may of said pantie dropper and crap around her, so Axel is smoothing things over while I hideout" "pantie dropper?" blushing slightly Roxas took a sip from his drink before mumbling "I got a lot of attention back home from the ladies I got stuck with some stupid nicknames although none of them had any truth to them" stifling a giggle behind her hand Namine patted his arm with the other "it's alright Roxas you don't have to hide your pantie dropper ways you're a good looking guy after all it's understandable" "don't patronise me sister… good looking huh guess you've fallen victim to my charms as well" poking out her tongue she crossed her arms and laughed "I'm just trying make you feel better after all we're going to be pals wouldn't want you to feel like the ugly blonde" Roxas pretended to pout "girlfriend you know I'm fine you better look in the mirror before accusing me of being the ugly blonde" Roxas followed it up with a sassy snap causing Namine to snort and break into hysterics "pantie dropper you sure it wasn't jock strap snapper with how good that gay impression was" "girl what you saying I ain't no gay man just cos you can't take what you dish out bitch be tripping" clutching her sides in pain from laughing too much she wiped away a tear "ok Mr pantie dropper I guess I'm just horrible and ugly hmm?" regaining composure Roxas looked at her seriously "Namine you're not ugly or from what I've seen anyway horrible I think you're quite pretty actually" "thanks Roxas" rubbing his head sheepishly he muttered "don't mention it" before the two fell into a comfortable silence while finishing their meals. "So um if you're still in need of somewhere to lay low for a while you can come back to mine and watch a film if you want? I've got plenty so I'm sure there would be something of interest" "yeah sure that sounds good anything with Terry Crews and I'm set" "he's one of my favourite actors so we should be alright" "awesome me too!" gently taking her arm and looping it through his he bowed and pretended to tip a hat "shall we depart my lady?" grinning widely Namine bowed in response "to mine my lord" and so the two made their way both buzzing to have made such a good friend so quickly.

Back at his Axel was sulking in his room after a stern telling off for the earlier actions of Roxas he wasn't allowed out tonight, his uncle had decided it was his fault for leaving Roxas with his younger cousin in the first place so Axel was now exiled to his room for the night, Roxas had just texted about hanging around with some chick called Namine, he vaguely remembered the girl from this morning another new student if he remembered correctly but he didn't really care he was more interested in the other new girl that had started with them. Recalling the incident at the diner earlier Axel made a note to get to know her a bit more after the weekend, she seemed feisty and tough something her could admire but he could also tell she would be more gentle once he was a bit more friendly. Stretching slightly he made his way to the window and gazed out, unlike Twilight Town Axel could clearly make out the stars amongst the darkness of the nights sky it was a nice sight compared to the bleak black he was used to, lifting the latch Axel opened the window just enough for him to climb out and shimmy up to the flat part of the roof. The weather was a lot warmer on Destiny Island so he was comfortable enough in his shorts and t-shirt relishing the cool breeze night time offered for the island dwellers, Axel spent the majority of his life growing up in Twilight Town and the past couple years in the academy Castle Oblivion he often heard about the beautiful island from which his mother came but after her untimely death his father shipped him off to school and he had no further contact. Axel was glad to have found a reason to leave and although he missed his home he felt like he was making the right decision returning to the place his mum grew up. "Mind if I take a seat beside you?" opening his eyes Axel found himself looking at the upside down face of the very blue haired girl he was thinking about not that long ago, scooting to the side slightly he patted the spot next to him "feel free anyone can sit on a roof I guess" "I don't normally have to compete for a spot here so you know figured I would check first, you seemed like you were about to visit the land of nod anyway" "nah I was just thinking about some stuff and I only came up here to look at the stars didn't use to be able to see them back in Twilight Town" "is that where you transferred from?" "yeah it's not such a bad place, what about you? I don't remember ever seeing you about" "I'm not from Twilight I came from a city far away kind of unknown around here really" she looked a little uncomfortable at this so Axel decided not to pry "fair enough what brings you up on the roof anyway?" she gestured the bag next to her which looked to have a notepad and a camera in it "I like taking pictures in hopes of capturing a good one that catches the brilliance of the night sky, like you where I came from didn't really have many stars either I also want to write a decent book so I come up here for inspiration" noticing the use of past tense about her hometown Axel sensed she was hiding something but fighting the urge to cross examine her about it he simply reached over to the papers "may I?" hiding the stunned look that appeared at his question she shrugged and passed him the notepad, reading the opening paragraph Axel could feel himself growing more and more drawn to this girl she was hiding something and a troubled past seem to be brewing under the surface he just had to get to know her better and then he could get her to open up to him. Xalv was trying her best to look uninterested in what he thought of it but she couldn't help but fidget and pull a face as he handed it back wordlessly "I know it's a load of rubbish but I never really know where to start and.." he placed his finger against her lips to shush her shaking his head in disbelief "it's good really you have potential" coughing to hide her embarrassment at her outburst she stared down at her shoes "thanks Axel and thanks for earlier" he waved his hand nonchalantly and gave her a wink "no problem saving damsels in distress is my thing, just give me a shout if you ever need anything, got it memorised?" "I don't need saving thanks I can handle myself" Xalv made to leave but Axel pulled her back "I didn't mean to offend you I'm sorry I was just making a joke you know" she glared furiously at him "really I'm sorry please don't leave I want to carry on talking to you" her face softened a little and moving to sit next to him again she sighed gently "just promise you won't make any stupid jokes like that again, I hate guys that think women are damsels in distress or some sort of thing to own like that pig from earlier" he held his arms up in defence "cross my heart and hope to die, I really am sorry I didn't mean to offend you hell I'm hoping maybe we can be friends" she gave him a curious look "first you stop some creep hitting on me and now you want to be friends you're one weird guy" "let's just say I know what it's like to feel different to those you like to call friends" "well I can't say for sure we'll be friends but I suppose I'm not against the idea of us hanging out a bit more at some point" "I'll take that as a success" showing a small smile the first of the night she stood up giving him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and climbed down to the window three across from his own giving him a wave goodbye before disappearing.


	3. Blossoming Relationships

Chapter Two

Riku knew two things for sure from the short amount of time that he had been at school. One that Sora and Kairi were made for each other, absolutely adored each other and yet were the only two in the whole of the islands that were oblivious to the fact the other felt that way. Two he was officially a heart throb ever since Sora and him returned the girls went nuts and he loved it, Riku had always been the bad boy between the two Sora ever the innocent righteous one, he had fought the darkness inside and won but he was still happy to play the quiet, mysterious silver haired boy that had an aura of badness around him for the ladies. Riku didn't have many classes with his two best friends so most of the time he spent with them was at the weekend, he didn't mind and even though he could sense the inevitable change of relationship that would eventually blossom between his childhood pals Riku knew the bond between the three would only grow stronger as the years passed. Despite this Riku knew that the weekend escapades would become less frequent and was eager to become better friends with Roxas and Axel along with the two new additions to the school who were already growing quite familiar with the others. As he approached the lunch table he took note of Axel looking distracted and playing with his food while Roxas was idly chatting to Namine and Sora and Kairi were whispering to each other and giggling; "you two are looking rather cosy something you want to tell us?" "Just planning this weekend my parents are away for the week and I figured we'd invite these guys if you have no objections?" "Nah that's cool with me but seems you two are up to something" Sora gave him his trademark grin and absentmindedly scratched his head "we have a few ideas but nothing concrete yet" "So Namine do you need a ride because I'd be happy to give you one" "oh thanks Riku but Roxas already asked if I wanted to head up with him and Axel" Riku frowned but quickly hid it with a small smile "fair enough if you're ever in need of one though be sure to give me a ring" shooting him a thumbs up as thanks she turned back to Roxas and carried on her conversation. Riku wasn't used to such a unbothered reaction normally girls would jump and squeal at the chance of a lift from the mighty Riku Snow, caught unaware by this turn of events he made his way to the drinks dispenser finding himself on the receiving end of a spilt drink as the person in front of him turned too quickly. "Watch it this is designer you know!" "Maybe you should give a girl some space then you wouldn't be drowning in ice and watered down Pepsi right now!" "Do you have any idea who you are talking to seriously" "yeah some punk who thinks he owns the school because he wears designer jeans seriously get over yourself" "this punk saved the world twice" "Riku… is that you?" squinting in confusion at the sudden recognition the culprit had he realised the girl in front of him wasn't too bad looking, great figure, pretty face the only off-putting feature was the shockingly bright electric blue hair "Riku I thought it was you the other day which means it was definitely Sora and Kairi I saw as well, you really don't remember me?" he shook his head growing frustrated as he remembered she was the reason his designer jeans were now ruined "no I don't now listen here you blue haired weirdo you owe me new jeans!" "You use to love my blue hair, Riku remember Tidus if so you should be able to figure it out" thinking back to his days on the island he remembered the other kids that they played with including Tidus and his blue haired cousin who used to visit every summer "Xalv! I knew I recognised the name from somewhere when the teacher introduced you" Riku rarely smiled in school he didn't want to ruin his reputation but he couldn't help but beam at the girl in front of him and pull her in for a hug she returned the hug giggling slightly. "So we should catch up sometime" "sure that would be great I have to go but here's my number I'll give you a text sometime" Riku waved goodbye to the retreating figure of his ex-best friend and crush that girl used to drive him crazy but he had a feeling this time round he might have a better chance and he needed it after the fiasco with Namine at lunch time he couldn't wait.

It was nearly the weekend only one more lesson Kairi never really understood the point of the two day week that was the beginning of a new school term, they'd come back on a Thursday thanks to inset days and then Friday was a half day anyway they may as well just not bother, she was far too excited for the weekend to concentrate anyway they were having an all weekend camp out at Soras and she couldn't wait. Kairi would be going straight round his after school Riku hadn't confirmed if he would be staying that night as well but Saturday and Sunday he along with Roxas, Axel and Namine would join them meaning for a few hours if not the whole of Friday night it was just the two of them and that was her favourite time of any weekends the trio spent together, Kairi adored Riku he was her best friend and like a brother to her but after Riku and Sora never returned Kairi felt a difference in how she felt towards the two, she had always felt closer to Sora but assumed it was just because Riku was a little older and mature but she soon realised the romantic inclination in her feelings to Sora. Riku understood better than anyone having been the one to point it out to her during their weekly study session while Sora was too ill to join them, Riku and Kairi soon took up the study session regularly during a shared free period and spent it confiding in each other between calculus and history. Kairi fondly recalled the time Sora had ran into the library when his own teacher was sick and finding the two sitting with their heads together Riku with his arm around her and jumped to the conclusion they were secretly seeing each other behind his back (Riku had in fact been comforting her when she broke down crying because Sora had started going out with another girl, unknown to Kairi that they had only gone on one date in a bid for Sora to make her jealous which Riku had sworn not to tell her making it all the more difficult for him) Riku had taken great joy in winding him up before swiftly calling him an idiot, although Kairi loved the time with Sora she also loved her study sessions with Riku and knew she would never swap either for anything but that didn't stop her from rejoicing that she might finally struck up the courage to confront Sora tonight.

Sora could barely keep his eyes open for the final lesson of the day he couldn't wait for the bell to ring and he would be free for what was going to be an awesome memorable weekend or so he hoped anyway. He decided he was finally going to get the courage and ask Kairi out thanks to Riku pestering him he knew he had to do it soon or Riku would call him out in front of her. Axel had mentioned something about maybe inviting the new girl Xalv Sora had tried hard not to cringe he had barely spoken two words to her and for good reason but he supposed the past was in the past, plus Riku had also decided to bring in her into conversation seemingly forgetting the situation between them, which he was all too happy to keep quiet he wasn't particularly proud of how it had ended even if it was neither of their faults. Interrupted from his daydreaming by the bell he packed up his things and scouted the room for the familiar flash of blue, spotting her as she was leaving through the door he dashed forward "Xalv hey wait!" caught up in the swarm of their peers leaving for the day she disappeared in the crowd and Sora looked frantically trying to glimpse her, eventually finding her by some benches outside he bent forward panting "hey Xalv long time no see" she stared down her face giving no indication how she felt about him talking to her he couldn't help but swallow nervously. "So um I'm having some people round mine this weekend and I thought maybe you would want to come, Riku will be there and Axel said about inviting you and it would be good to catch up you know" she didn't reply and Sora couldn't help but look to the ground in shame "I'm really sorry about what happened you know I didn't mean for it to end up how it did, I understand if you hate me but the guys really want you there and so do I" falling to his knees he looked up "please just say something" he saw a small flicker of a smile before she broke out laughing reaching out her hand to help him up she embraced him in a hug "Sora you never change so easy to wind up aren't you, I don't blame you for what happened we were kids and I was the stupid one agreeing when I knew what could happen" he was too shocked to respond instead hugging tightly "so did you ever get the girl I was meant to make jealous?" pulling away he ruffled his hair awkwardly his face slightly red "no I never got the guts to tell her the truth she still thinks it was just the one date that didn't work out, she doesn't know the real reason why or even that we actually went out for a while" "Sora Ace please tell me you are kidding because lord help me if you're not I might hit you" "I plan on confessing tonight but I wanted to sort this out first she's coming round mine soon" "well then go get ready you idiot don't keep the girl you've loved since you first saw her waiting any longer" "does that mean you'll come?" "Yes get Axel to text me details for going together now get going!" giving a cry of joy Sora waved goodbye and jogged all the way home to prepare for the toughest night of his young life even with saving the world twice.

_Namine,_

_I won't be home for a couple weeks I'm on a business trip in Japan when business calls I must answer. I've left you some money for food and the number for the hotel is on the fridge if you need anything. Be good and clean up after any parties or boys. P.S your brother might visit at some point._

Typical Namine may as well be living by herself, since moving to Twilight Town her mother had spent a grand total of four hours in the house two of which had been 'sleeping' which translated into a drunken late night meeting with a business partner who was far too loud for her liking. Crumpling the note into a ball and throwing it in the bin Namine plopped down on her bed taking off her converse and pulling off her jumper she pondered what to do tonight, Roxas talked about having a movie marathon but Axel was being funny and he wanted to check he was alright before committing to anything, Kairi was spending time with Sora before everyone crashed at his over the next couple days and Namine could tell she was excited about something maybe they would finally get together, she decided she would send Roxas a text and go from there doing so she had a quick shower. Pulling on a fresh tank top and pair of shorts Namine checked her phone for any reply to which she found none, sighing in frustration she grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and settled in front of the television flicking through until she spotted what she was looking for and dug in. Two episodes of attack on titan later she heard the familiar ping of her phone '_I'm sorry but will have 2 be a rain check on tonight Axel is super ill so I've been stuck with babysitting __L__4give me? Xxx' 'that sucks but I suppose if you get pizza next time I can forgive you __J__xxx' 'thx Nams ur de best! Xxx' 'aww thanks I hope Axel feels better for tomorrow! Xxx' 'yeah I do 2 already told him I'm going even if he doesn't! xxxxxxxxxx' 'well good I'll see you tomorrow then __J__xxx' 'take care Nam __J__xoxoxo' _feeling bummed out that she now definitely had no plans tonight Namine recalled the offer Riku made her at lunch figuring there's no harm in asking she texted him _'Hey Riku just wondered if maybe you wanted to come round? I have ice cream and a huge DVD collection just waiting to be watch __J__x' ' Hey Namine that sounds great __J__I just need to get something from town and then I'll drop round say half hour? I'm so glad you texted __J__xxx' 'Sounds perfect __J__don't suppose you could grab some pizza or something while you're up there mums away and I don't really feel like cooking. X' 'No problem just tell me what type and I'll get it for you __J__xxx' 'Chicken and whatever you want my treat for keeping me company tonight __J__xx' 'I'll get it don't be silly I'm the guest so I should bring something I'll see you soon __J__xxx' _refusing to argue about it Namine thanked him and settled down to another episode of attack on titan while she waited. Roxas may have won her over as a friend fairly quickly but it never hurt having someone for when plans fell through maybe Riku wasn't such the ladies' man who's no good that she made him out to be.

Axel found himself once again sat on the rooftop looking up at the stars he wasn't really ill but he couldn't handle his cousin today Roxas could tell something was bugging him so offered to take her off his hands. Axel had seen the way Xalv acted around Riku earlier and he couldn't help but feel a stab of jealously when he watched them and even hurt at the fact she hadn't even smiled properly around him, it had been a couple weeks since their encounter on the rooftop and she hadn't said more than a couple of sentences to him since but he couldn't ignore the feeling he should include her in his plans and make the effort to be with her. "Hey stranger been a while" "Xalv" she sat next to him "Sora said you asked him to invite me why?" "uh well I did say I want us to hang out so yeah" tilting her head to the side she stuck her tongue out and gave him a gentle shove "you could of just asked me for my number you know" he shot his head up and stared reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and held it out for her to input her number, chuckling slightly she did so and rang the number causing him to frown in confusion "now I have your number too dummy!" "You seem different not as serious" she leaned over and patted his head "I'm just trying not to be so shy around you, if you want to be my friend I have no reason to be right?" "Right?" Xalv shifted slightly so her legs were dangling off the side "I knew Sora back when he was just a kid, my cousin lived on the island with him and I used to visit, he was just as energetic as he is now and I was right there with him, I guess seeing the guys again is starting to bring out my less serious side" "you knew Sora as a kid? He barely acknowledged you what did you do to piss off that kid? even I'm in his good books and I tried harming him once or twice" "well we kind of went out for a while and things ended up a bit awkward especially as Riku had a thing for me" "but Sora loves Kairi he went ape when he realised she had been kidnapped" Xalv started kicking her legs against the edge and whistling trying to seem casual quickly giving up when she felt the unmoving gaze of Axel " Sora asked me to go on a date as a favour to make Kairi jealous, Sora got really upset because it didn't seem to do anything but push Kairi closer to Riku and well we were really good friends we just kind of ended up carrying on eventually I realised as much as I wanted it to last we both didn't have the feelings to keep it going, we were friends and that's how we worked best and although I knew where we stood seeing how he was with Kairi the very day we broke up was too much I flipped and haven't returned since…until now" "why'd you flip if you knew how things stood way before you even started going out?" she let out a sigh and stretched leaning lightly against him, he noticed the shift in her attitude seeming distant and lost in thought remembering something painful "I had a lot going on at the time some things I couldn't really deal with on my own, the situation with Sora spiralled out of control and as much as I knew I had to end it I couldn't handle seeing him so uncaring about what happened between us, he barely said two words to me after I broke it off that day it wasn't until a few years later I understood what was probably going through his mind" tears had collected in the corner of her eyes and she hurried to brush them away before Axel could comment, Axel did notice but kept quiet instead draping his arm across her shoulder and pulled her into a half hug in a bid to offer some form of comfort "you don't need to tell me what stuff we all have our own things going on I get that but if you ever want someone to just yell at or whatever I'm here just look out for this flaming hot stuff" sniffing loudly and wiping away some more tears to conceal her smile she jokingly punched his shoulder "flaming with that hair that's for sure, what secrets are going on in that pretty little head of yours?" tapping his nose knowingly he made to stand up causing her to lose her balance slightly "maybe another day sky girl I better head back I was meant to be babysitting and I've delayed my bro from a fun-filled evening long enough, adios!" Axel disappeared through his window leaving Xalv alone with her thoughts.

Kairi shuffled nervously on the spot, patting down her dress in an attempt to rid it of the non- existent dirt she raised her trembling hand up and knocked on the familiar door of her best friend's house. Hearing loud crashes and thumps followed by a cry of pain a light giggle escaped her lips and she shook her head slightly knowing Sora had probably fallen down the stairs when hurrying to open the door. Suddenly the front door opened quickly and the flustered red face of Sora appeared before her, even when acting like a complete idiot Sora looked stunning to her and she felt her breath catch slightly when seeing the familiar messy locks, not saying a word she strolled past him trying to hide her own flushed face while Sora recovered. Setting her bag by the stairs she turned to him smiling sweetly mentally preparing herself for what she planned to say but Sora spoke before she could begin "I have something a little different planned for tonight" Kairi tilted her head slightly indicating her confusion, Sora ran a hand through his head awkwardly gesturing towards the kitchen "if you follow me then we can begin my grand scheme" stepping cautiously through the archway between the hall and kitchen Kairi found herself faced with a candlelit dinner for two, clearing his throat Sora switched on the sound system by the table softly playing Patent Pending (their favourite band) "take a seat because I think you're going to need to sit down for this" "Sora is everything alright? Have you had some bad news?" "Kairi it's nothing like that it's the complete opposite… Where do I begin? I guess it all started that night you came to the island…"


	4. Revelations

Roxas was exhausted completely and utterly shattered and yet he couldn't sleep, the alarm clock the illuminated the room was mocking him clearly showing it was four in the morning, flipping four he had been trying to sleep since one fighting to block out the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and the voice in his head insulting him to no avail. After Axel had come flying down the stairs claiming he was much better and Roxas should go spend quality time with Namine before he lost his chance at avoiding the friend-zone, he had not so graciously kicked him out locked the door and refused to let him back in until at least midnight when he would have had a decent amount of time "enjoying his youth" as Axel put it. Having left his keys upstairs he had no choice but to follow Axel's commands and so Roxas set off to the house that was fast becoming his home away from home, approaching the house he saw the front door open and Riku leaving intrigued he kept his distance to avoid being noticed, observing the slight blush on their faces and the light laughter Roxas felt a stab of jealously at how close they looked _I never realised they were such good friends, in fact last time I remember bringing up Riku Namine said she thought he was a bit of a ladies man. _Lost in his thoughts he was dragged back to reality when he saw Riku gently kiss her cheek and pull his arms away from an intimate looking hug, desperately ignoring the pain he felt in his chest he spun around and broke into a run back to the house he shared with Axel, knocking on the door so hard he could feel his knuckles stinging he pushed past and slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.

Axel felt awful Roxas had returned little than an hour after he locked him out looking like he'd seen a ghost, shoved him aside and shut himself in his room for the rest of the night refusing to speak to anyone or come out. Having put his cousin to bed he tried to reason with Roxas to let him in so they could chat but he got nothing, once his Aunt and Uncle returned he said Roxas wasn't feeling well either and went up to his own room reflecting over the events of the day, whatever happened with Roxas he couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness at the thought of spending the weekend with everyone particularly Xalv, yawning he changed into a pair of shorts and climbed into bed resting one arm under his pillow he shut his eyes grinning to himself "it's going to be a good weekend".

It was Saturday morning and Xalv found herself waking up bright and early, glancing at the time on her phone she cursed her body clock for never allowing her to lie in on weekends before rejoicing that it was a few days of freedom from school. Stretching out the stiffness from her joints and wiggling her toes she yawned loudly before leaping out of bed humming slightly. Xalv wasn't really a morning person but today she felt a burst of energy she hadn't in years and even a slight pang of hunger, never really eating breakfast she didn't have anything in and so she decided to eat out remembering a cafe not too far from where she lived. Stepping out into the morning sunshine Xalv locked the door behind her turning her I-pod on and set off at a brisk pace to The Shack, as she walked she admired the beautiful blue sky and golden sand of the beaches comparing it to the bleak darkness of her own city, feeling a slight tug in her ear she jumped at the sudden voice that interrupted her reminiscing "penny for your thoughts?" "Riku!" straining to hide his laughter he bowed his head in apology "you jerk you can give someone a heart attack like that you know" he shrugged unfazed by her warning causing Xalv to jab him sharply in the side "hey that hurt" Xalv mimicked his earlier action Riku let out a loud chuckle holding his hands up in retreat "ok I'm sorry how about I buy you breakfast as a way to apologise?" her stomach rumbled in reply leading Riku to chuckle again grabbing her hand gently he marched to the small café, guided her to a table and went up to order for them both before settling in the seat opposite. They spent a couple hours catching up before realising the time "we better get ready to head round Sora's soon" "actually Sora wants everyone to head round a little later than planned it seems he finally got his courage up" Xalv couldn't help but let her mouth fall open "NO WAY!".

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" "YES I was all ready to come clean and confess and he planned out this really romantic candlelit dinner for two and told me everything" Namine silently praised the lord that Sora finally got the guts to tell Kairi how he felt she knew how crazy her cousin was over the brunette, "I'm so happy for you Kairi I know you've been waiting a long time for this" she could hear the embarrassment in her cousins giggle and the protest from Sora about everyone poking fun at him "so what about you I've noticed you and Roxas getting pretty pally recently and he said to Sora something about a film marathon last night" frowning at the reminder of her let down last night she sighed and hummed as a reply "that doesn't sound good" "Roxas was a no show he had to babysit because Axel was ill but Riku came over for a while instead" "oh well at least that's something how did that go?" "better than expected to be honest he's a lot more down to earth than I gave him credit for" "yeah Riku pulls the dark bad boy act but he's a lot more mature and level headed than he lets on but you and Roxas are much cuter blonde on blonde your kids would be fricking adorable!" Namine spluttered awkwardly at the comment and before she could reply Kairi hung up mumbling something about needing to buy milk from the store before everyone went round Soras. Ignoring the fluttering of her heart at the last comment Namine thought over her night with Riku and although it was true she had fun both her and Riku sensed they were only destined to be friends. After an awkward moment when Riku snuck a quick peck they laughed it off finished their film and bid each other goodnight unbeknownst to Namine that Roxas watched the exchange where they hugged it out using the action to speak the words they didn't want to, washing away the tension that threatened to ruin their friendship after all they only just met and therefore they could be fickle when defining their relationship. Deciding not to dwell on what could have been and choosing to embrace the joy sparked from Kairi instead she started getting ready for the weekend ahead determined to impress Roxas and who knows maybe they'd find out if Kairi's joke could become true in the future.

Axel deleted and retyped the text to Xalv for about the tenth time in five minutes, after Sora had let him know to come round a little later he knew he was the one to pass on the message seeing as they were heading over together but for the life of him he couldn't think of how to text seeming nonchalant but not uncaring. Five more minutes of staring at his phone he threw it onto his bed in frustration before grabbing it again in anticipation of a reply, scanning the text once again to reassure himself it was fine he glanced across the hall wondering if he should knock on Roxas. His phone chimed distracting him _'Hey Axel thanks for letting me know! I bumped into Riku this morning so I'm going to get a lift up with him, I'll see you there tho. Xxx' 'Np that's kl I'll c u there can't wait! Xx' _Axel felt his heart drop he had been looking forward to the idea of them walking up together but at least he didn't have to feel bad about Roxas going up alone now. Making his way to knock on Roxas he paused when he heard him on the phone "no yeah that's cool I should of told you really… yeah thanks for letting me know you didn't have to do that…Two yeah that works see you then… me neither ciao" hitching an eyebrow up in amusement Axel stifled a laugh at the giddiness in his voice. Roxas meanwhile started gathering up everything he needed for the weekend Namine had rung explaining what had happened between Sora and Kairi, sensing something was wrong Roxas confessed what he saw and after an explanation of it all he felt relieved maybe he still had a shot with Namine after all and he was going to take advantage of the weekend with Namine as best he could.

Sora was radiating happiness he finally had a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend but the girl he had loved for the majority of his life, gazing contently at said girl who was currently asleep in his arms on the sofa he recalled the events of the night, rambling hopelessly on and on about the childhood memories, the separation on his journey and the past few months being amazing but difficult he finally choked out the three words he had always wanted to say. Kairi leapt into his arms almost strangling him as she hugged him fiercely admitting she felt exactly the same, they then celebrated with pizza (homemade by Sora who ever tried to recreate their favourite) ice cream and coca cola. The evening was like any other evening for them but between the games and films they cuddled, shared quick pecks on the cheek, had tickle wars and as they fell asleep on the sofa hands intertwined, watching Bridget Jones Diary (because Sora just can't say no to his favourite girl) Sora stole a goodnight kiss and said I love you again and again until he was snoozing. Gently shaking Kairi awake he whispered "Kai the guys will be here soon we need to get the snacks ready" "five more minutes" she replied sleepily he poked her ribs "come on sleepyhead up and at em or I'll tell everyone about how you were so jealous and upset about Xalv you cried to Riku and tried to kiss him to convince him to go out with you" she shot up and glared at him "that last part isn't true!" he stuck his tongue out at her "nope but now you're up" "SORA!" sensing the anger from his beloved Sora made his escape to the kitchen saying a silent prayer when he heard the front door go. Outside stood his five friends, beaming at them he stepped back to allow them in "WELCOME GUYS TO THE BEST WEEKEND OF YOUR LIFE!"


End file.
